


Siebenmeter (3) Das Konzert

by akikaze13



Series: Siebenmeter [3]
Category: Handball RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikaze13/pseuds/akikaze13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Aufgabe: #3<br/>Nr. 3 (Silvio Heinevetter) hat bei einer Wette Backstage-Karten zu einem Miley-Cyrus/Justin Bieber/Tokio Hotel-Konzert gewonnen, die nicht übertragbar sind. Nr. 5 (Hans Lindberg) ist schuld an der Wette und Nr. 3 (Silvio) will, dass Nr. 5 (Hans) mitgeht, weil er/sie den Star/die Band hasst. Wie überzeugt er/sie Nr. 5 (Hans)?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siebenmeter (3) Das Konzert

Grummelnd ging Hans zur Wohnungstür. Wer auch immer ihn an einem freien Tag störte musste schon einen guten Grund haben. Schwungvoll öffnete er die Tür.

Mit offenem Mund starrte er den unangekündigten Besucher an. "Was willst du hier?" wollte er von Silvio wissen. "Hat das nicht Zeit bis morgen? Wir sehen uns beim Training."

"Nö", Silvio grinste und drängte sich an Hans vorbei in die Wohnung. "Ich brauche eine Begleitung für ein Konzert heute Abend. Und ich habe mich für dich entschieden."

Mit verschränkten Armen sah Hans seinen Besucher an. "Wie komme ich denn zu der Ehre?" fragte er sarkastisch. "Um was für ein Konzert geht es überhaupt?"

"Naja", Silvios Gesicht nahm eine interessante Färbung an. "Ich habe zwei Karten für Miley Cyrus, mit Backstage-Zugang." Er rieb sich den Nacken. "Ich habe die Karten sozusagen gewonnen, weil ich eine Wette verloren habe."

"Miley Cyrus?" Hans suchte nach Worten. "Was habe ich dir getan?" wollte er dann von Silvio wissen.

Bevor Silvio ihm antworten konnte, wurden sie von Hans' Hündin abgelenkt, die den Besucher neugierig beschnüffelte. Silvio ging in die Knie um das Tier zu begrüßen.

Ungeduldig stand Hans daneben. "Silvio, warum ich?"

Der andere Mann blickte zu Hans hoch. "Naja, ich habe auf dich gewettet. Und ich habe deinetwegen verloren und nun sind die Karten eben da. Also kommst du mit."

Hans schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Das kannst du vergessen. Ich bleibe hier."

Mit vorgeschobener Unterlippe sah ihn Silvio an. Er stand wieder auf, dann folgte er der Hündin in Hans' Küche.

"Hej", Hans ging den beiden nach. "Ich habe gesagt, ich komme nicht mit! Also kannst du jetzt gehen."

"Du bist ein schlechter Gastgeber", tadelte Silvio. "Und ich habe noch nicht aufgegeben."

Hans schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bist unmöglich", stellte er fest.

Silvio grinste nur. Das bekam er oft genug gesagt. Da es nicht so aussah, als ob Hans ihm etwas anbieten würde, setzte er sich neben die Hündin auf den Küchenboden.

Sprachlos sah Hans seinen ungebetenen Besucher an. Silvio rückte näher an das Tier und legte ihm einen Arm um. Beide starrten Hans bittend an. Was die Hündin wollte war klar, sie wollte ein Leckerli. Nervös leckte sich Hans über die Unterlippe. Das war ja nicht auszuhalten. Dieser bettelnde Blick im Doppelpack.

"Bitte", fragte Silvio erneut, ganz leise, mit vorgeschobener Unterlippe und weit aufgerissenen Augen.

Hans fühlte, wie er weich wurde. Verzweifelt machte er seine Augen zu. Er holte tief Luft, bevor er sie wieder öffnete. Der Anblick hatte sich nicht geändert. Vier Augen sahen ihn bettelnd an.

Er ließ sein Schultern sinken. "In Ordnung", teilte er Silvio mit. "Ich begleite dich. Unter Protest." Er fuhr sich durch die Haare. "Ich ziehe mir was anderes an. Wenn du schon da bist, in der dritten Schublade liegen Hundekekse. Du kannst ihr davon ein paar geben, aber nicht mehr wie drei." Hans sah noch wie Silvio die angesprochene Schublade öffnete bevor er aus der Küche ging.

Wenig später verließ er zusammen mit Silvio seine Wohnung. Um auf ein Konzert zu gehen, das er nicht sehen wollte. Immer wieder teilte er Silvio mit, wie wenig begeistert er war.


End file.
